Maid Trilogy: The Black Mail
by KIRIHIME
Summary: This is the sequel on my story "Maid: The Bet". A week has passed since the event with Kariya now it's someone's turn for Kirino to be HIS maid. Better than the summary I promise
1. PROLOGUE

**Hi guys! This is the sequel of my story "Maid:The Bet" formerly titled "Kirino-sempai is a maid".**

 **For the readers who read it this is the sequel of it, but I have a feeling many of you will be quite disappointed of this story but I hope you would still like it.**

 **While for those readers who haven't read it's prequel well...It depends on you if your going to read it or not, and one more thing I've been planning this story for a very long time now no I didn't write it just because it suddenly popped into my head but ever since I wrote "Maid: The Bet" I've already planned on how this is going to be also sometimes it's incomplete or just fragments but hey it turns out good in the end right.**

 **THE BLACK MAIL : PROLOGUE**

* * *

A week has already passed since the incident with Kariya and things have gotten better between him and Kirino. Although at first Shindou was hard at training with Kariya after all he did made his _best friend_ suffer but with a little talk from Kirino he slowly lighten the training menu of Kariya but he would sill sometimes glare at him if he would get too close to Kirino, while Tsurugi was just quietly observing things waiting for the right time to move and when he got the chance he he seized it.

Everyone was starting to go home Shindou already went ahead first because of family matters while Kirino stayed because of cleaning duty along with Hayami, Hamano and some of the others. Once they were done they started changing into their uniform and started exiting the club.

Kirino just stepped out of the door of the Raimon soccer club building when he saw Tsurugi leaning on the wall as if waiting for someone.

"Tsurugi? What are you still doing here? Almost everyone went to their homes already" Kirino asked looking at Tsurugi, who looked at him and smirked _evilly_ which made Kirino gulped in nervousness the hairs on his body stood up and he took a step back.

"'Neh sempai, can you help me with something?" Tsurugi asked smiling _innocently_ at Kirino which made the latter pale, Tsurugi+smiling+innocently=trouble.

"'ah I don't think I can-" Kirino tried to say something but was cut off.

"Eehh, but that's unfair sempai you _helped_ Kariya but you can't help _me,_ now isn't that just favoritism on your kouhai's" Tsurugi said _pouting_ at Kirino and almost _almost_ Kirino's soul leave his body.

"Tsu-Tsurugi are you okay?" Kirino asked scared of his kouhai's action.

"Ouch! That's mean sempai!" Tsurugi said pouting _pouting_ at Kirino, which again almost _almost_ made Kirino's soul leave his body.

"De-depends on what kind of _help_ do you want me to do?" Kirino asked suspiciously eying Tsurugi.

"Well you see, my parents will be out of the house for the whole next week and they don't want to leave me alone thinking that I might do something _naughty_ while they're gone so they want someone to stay with me for the whole week until they come back, surely you get the point now sempai" Tsurugi explained and Kirino gulped.

"Ahh sorry Tsurugi I don't think I can" Kirino said. Tsurugi smirked knowing full well that was what Kirino's answer and took out his cellphone.

"Oh is that so how sad... say Kirino-sempai you look good in this picture" Tsurugi said looking something at his cellphone, Kirino looked at him confusedly before walking towards him and looked at the picture himself.

"Gasp!" Kirino's eyes widened all of the blood on his face drained making his skin pale white his mouth was open gaping at the picture. It was him in his maid uniform in Kariya's apartment the time he was cleaning the top shelf of the closet in the living room, it was also that time that Tsurugi visited taking the notebook Kariya borrowed from him. But what really got him scared was the fact that his pink with strawberry design underwear could be seen and he blushed the same color of his hair.

"Tsurugi you pervert!" Kirino said trying to snatch the phone wanting to delete the picture, but Tsurugi just raised his arms and poor Kirino his too short to reach it he tried jumping but to no avail.

"Say sempai I wonder what the others would think if they saw this picture of you" Tsurugi threatened making Kirino gaped at him.

"You-your not serious are you?" Kirino asked pleading to Kami-sama that he was right and that Tsurugi was just joking, just sad looks like life wants to make him suffer.

"Nope sempai I'm serious" Tsurugi said smirking _evilly_ at him and Kirino paled.

"Is that a threat or..."

"Nope it's a **black mail** sempai" Tsurugi said smiling at Kirino and Kirino sigh in defeat.

"Do I have a choice?" Kirino hoped for one last time but still the god's _love_ playing with him.

"None sempai" Tsurugi answered sweetly, which made Kirino think if the world is going to end.

"Sigh.. Next week right?" Kirino asked for clarification.

"Next week Monday, sempai"

"Do I have to... live with you?" Kirino asked regretting to ask, when Tsurugi smiled _sweetly_ at this rate Kirino have no clue what the heck is going on on earth.

"Why of course sempai" making Kirino cry anime tears.

"Don't worry sempai I'll try to be as nice as Kariya sempai so no need to worry ok? Keyword sempai _try_ " Tsurugi smirk at Kirino's direction who has no understanding of what's going on already.

"Uh... okay" Kirino said tired of understanding things. And the two of them exited the school and went home already.

* * *

 **Woah! Good night good night!  
**

 **Hope you like the prologue. Sorry for the readers who were waiting this for the TakuRan and I hope KyouRan fans would like it.**

 **Please read, review, like, and comment depending on you readers on whether I will continue or not this story, that's all :)**


	2. Monday

**Hey guys this is the first day of another Kirino as a sla-! I mean maid :D**

 **Thank you for waiting!**

* * *

The bell ringed signalling that the last class had come to an end and students started flocking in the hallways wanting to get quickly get onto their destination.

One boy was walking towards the soccer club when he was quickly dragged by someone.

"Hey! What are -!" Kirini stopped when he saw that it was Tsurugi who was dragging him, they went towards some bushes and Tsurugi pushed Kirino on a tree making him hit his back hard and Tsurugi put his hand beside Kirino's head.

"Hngh! Tsurugi!" Kirino shouted in alarm, everything was moving way _way_ too fast. Kirino looked at Tsurugi and he has an unreadable expression.

"Tsurugi?" Kirino called noticing that the other one is in a dazed.

"You still do remember it right?" Tsurugi asked.

"If you mean about the black mail then yes"

"And that today is that day right?" Tsurugi asked in a serious voice which made Kirino quiver.

"Uuuhhh... yeah" Kirino answered unsure and Tsurugi leaned in Kirino's ear.

"Are you prepared?" Tsurugi whispered huskily ,making Kirino shiver.

"No" Kirino answered his breath shaking.

"Well, you better be" kissing Kirino's cheek, making the latter blush.

"Tsurugi!" holding the cheek that Tsurugi kissed while blushing.

"See you later _Sempai_ " and Tsurugi cooly walked off, and Kirino slid down and sat on the ground.

 _'Is this what they call dejavu?'_ Kirino thought as he steadied himself on standing up and started walking towards the clubroom.

"Kirino! Where were you?!" Shindou asked walking towards Kirino.

"Uhh... sorry" Kirino apologized for making Shindou worry and the two of them started talking to each other.

 **AFTER PRACTICE**

The others were starting to go change and going home already, Shindou already went ahead as usual for another family matters leaving Kirino to go home alone or that was originally the plan, once he got outside the club room he saw Tsurugi leaning on the wall as if waiting for some one.

"Tsurugi" Kirino called walking towards him making Tsurugi look up.

"Sempai" composing himself, he nodded at Kirino and Kirino nodded back and both started walking. Once they were inside Tsurugi's house, Tsurugi sat in the middle of the couch, smirking at Kirino who was looking at the side.

 _'Again, dejavu much?'_ Kirino thought remembering Kariya on the first day of the bet.

"So.. sempai, surely you know the basics right?" Tsurugi said smirking, while Kirino gulped knowing full well what he mean.

"You don't even have a maid dress" Kirino said, regretting that he should have just shut his mouth up.

"Oh! You're right! Good thing you've reminded me!" Tsurugi acted as if he forgotten something which made Kirino eye twitch in anger. He went behind the couch and took out a shopping bag and he handed it to Kirino.

"Sigh.. Where's the bathroom?" Kirino asked and Tsurugi pointed at a door and Kirino walked there. A few minutes he came out wearing a black and white maid uniform skirt and high stock.

Kirino stopped infront of the smirking Tsurugi while looking down, Tsurugi studied Kirino from head to toe like a predator tha t he didn't heard that he was being called.

"Tsurugi!" Kirino shouted trying to gain Tsurugi's attention seeing that he was in a daze.

" _Yes, sempai_ " Tsurugi answered looking at Kirino who was fidgetting and blushing.

"So.. uhm.. what exactly do you want me to do?" Kirino asked unsure if he should even ask, Tsurugi just smirk.

"Well, first things first when the two of us are _alone_ you have to call me Tsurugi-sama, even if were at school" Tsurugi said, making Kirino's eyes twitch again from annoyance.

 _'Kariya, is that you?'_ Kirino thought seeing Kariya in Tsurugi by the way he's acting remembering the first day of the bet. Looking back at Tsurugi he was looking at him like expecting him to do something.

"Is there something wrong?" Kirino asked looking at him confusingly.

"Speak" Tsurugi said in a commanding voice.

"Say what?" making Tsurugi frown, remebering the rules he blushed but tried to say it anyway.

"Tsu-Tsurugi-sama" Kirino whispered looking down at the floor trying to hide his blush.

"What?" Tsurugi said not hearing what Kirino just said.

"Louder sempai louder" Tsurugi said raising his hands for emphasis.

"Tsurugi-sama" alittle louder this time and even though Tsurugi heard it he acted like he didn't.

"What? Sempai!? What?! A little louder sempai" Tsurugi teased seeing that Kirino's face were starting to go red.

"Tsurugi-sama!" Kirino shouted his face is as red as a tomato, while Tsurugi looked amused at him.

"Good, now on to the next, you have to do what ever order I want you to do even in public and school" Tsurugi ordered nonchalantly, while Kirino paled in school maybe but in _public places_ even Kariya didn't go that far.

"Eehh but Tsurugi-sama even Kariya didn't go that far of the bet!" Kirino tried to complain.

"Really? Well that's good" Tsurugi said nodding his head.

"Eehh! But you said you'll be as nice as Kariya Tsurugi-sama!" Kirino whined pouting at Tsurugi.

"I said _try_ sempai, I'll try to be as nice as sempai" Tsurugi smirked evilly his eyes glinting of mischief, and Kirino gulped.

"And also one more thing" Tsurugi said almost forgetting it.

"What?" Kirino asked.

"That whenever were inside my house... You will.." Tsurugi said in breaking sentences.

"I will?" Kirino repeated anxiously.

"ALWAYS" Tsurugi continued.

"ALWAYS" Kirino repeated.

"Wear" Tsurugi said.

"Wear" Kirino repeated, he's guts telling him that it seems familiar.

"Your" Tsurugi said.

"My" Kirino repeated in nervousness.

"Maid uniform!" Tsurugi finished.

"Maid uniform!?" Kirino shouted in bewilderment and annoyance, remembering the first day of the bet with Kariya.

 _'Kariya much! Seriously even in maid uniform! I wouldn't be shock if these two are best friend'_ Kirino thought in annoyance , again he made a fool out of himself.

"Anyway sempai, it's already evening cook us for dinner and tom,orow morning I don't want our lunches to be the same" Tsurugi said standing and walked towards his room.

"Why?" Kirino asked confusedly.

"Well.. Unless you want captain to notice it and starts asking question, I'm sure the last thing you want is you two fighting again" Tsurugi explained walking out of the room.

Kirino then remembered how they're fight started and good thing Tsurugi ordered him to do it.

* * *

 **That's it for day 1 sorrymif it's short and not too much lovey-dovey, but I promise the story will get better as days passed by.**

 **Thank you for reading :D**

 **Read, like, review, and comment! Thank you very much!**


	3. Tuesday (Part 1)

Today was another day, nothing eventful happened _**yet.**_ Kirino was done cooking breakfast and also their lunch boxes, he was going to go call Tsurugi when he entered the room. _ **  
**_

"Good morning Tsurugi-sama" Kirino greeted bowing his head at Tsurugi, while Tsurugi walked towards Kirino.

"No good morning kiss?" Tsurugi asked wrapping his arms around Kirino making him blush.

"Ee- Eeehhh!?" Kirino's face became red and looked at Tsurugi who was smirking.

"Ehm.. Uhm.. Is it really necessary?!" Kirino asked.

"Well of course, now come on kiss me" Tsurugi said leaning closer to Kirino, while Kirino closed his eyes titghtly and slowly leaned towards Tsurugi but stopped, opening his eyes and and backed out making Tsurugi frown.

"Why did you backed out? You know it was an order" Tsurugi said seriously, narrowing his eyes at Kirino who looked sideways.

"Uhm... A kiss on the cheek or..." Kirino couldn't finish the sentence because of embarrassment, while Tsurugi looked amused. Tsurugi then leaned on Kirino and kissed him on the cheek.

"Gasp!" Kirino looked at Tsurugi touching the cheek that was kissed his face blushing.

"Eeehhh!" Was the only thing Kirino could say.

"On the cheek is fine" Tsurugi said, looking side ward his cheek in front of Kirino, making the latter blush more.

"Uh..Uhm.. Okay" Kirino said leaning forward but stopped again, making Tsurugi irritated.

"What is it this time?!" Tsurugi asked impatiently.

"Uhm.. Well don't you dare twist your face in front of me at the last second okay?" Kirino stated glaring lightly at Tsurugi who only looked amused.

"Hhmm I'll try to" Tsurugi smirked, which made Kirino shiver. And Tsurugi looked sideways again and Kirino leaned and kissed Tsurugi on the cheek.

"Well that wasn't so hard was it?" Tsurugi said letting Kirino go.

Tsurugi went to the table and started eating followed by Kirino who started eating as well, after they were done they started walking towards school. While walking Kirino's cellphone ringed and saw that Shindou was calling him he pressed the answer button.

"Hey Shindou good morning" Kirino greeted.

"Hey good morning too, where are you?" Shindou asked curiously.

"Uhm... walking to school" Kirino answered honestly.

"Uhm... Kirino, is there anyone along with you?" Shindou asked.

"Uhm.. Why do you ask?" Kirino asked narrowing his eyes and looked around but saw no one.

"I went to your house to fetch you and your parents told me that you'll be staying with a friend's house for a week" Shindou explained which made Kirino shocked, he does not want another fight to ensue on the two of them.

"Uhm.." Kirino said while trying to come up with something, Tsurugi who was unintentionally listening to their conversation smirked.

"Good morning _captain"_ Tsurugi greeted leaning towards the cellphone.

"Tsurugi!" both Kirino and Shindou shouted at the same time, Kirino was so shocked that he could only stare at him, while Shindou became quiet surely angry and already has an idea on where Kirino was staying for a while.

"Ki-ri-no! Let's. Talk. Later" and the call ended. Shindou sounded very **_very_** angry, which made Kirino worry and look at Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi-sama, why did you do that?!" Kirino asked upset, because another fight might ensue again between him and Shindou.

"Calm down, just explain to him the reason why you're staying with me" Tsurugi said not worried at all. Kirino just sigh.

"But of course you can't tell him about the black mail, _sempai"_ wrapping his arms around Kirino's body whispering in Kirino's ear making him blush and shiver.

"Tsurug-sama!" Kirino scolded, not liking public display of affection. Tsurugi let go after a while.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was short!  
**


	4. Tuesday (Part 2)

**Yosh! Time for a new chapter!**

 **Everyone please enjoy!**

* * *

Kirino and Tsurugi were already at the front gate of the school when they were greeted by the first years of the Raimon Junior High Soccer Club.

"Good morning Tsurugi! God morning Sempai!" the first years shouted while Kariya just narrowed his eyes at them, he felt that something was off and was not right.

"Good morning Kirino-sempai" Kariya greeted at Kirino smiling at him and Kirino smiled back. Tsurugi frowned at Kariya glaring at him, whether Kariya noticed this or not he wasn't sure.

"Kirino-sempai where's Shindou-sempai?" Aoi asked at Kirino who became nervous but was trying hard not to show it.

"Uh... I think he's walking towards school now" Kirino answered nervously.

"Oh I see!" Shinsuke said and all of them continued walking towards the club room. Kariya was behind them observing Kirino and Tsurugi closely.

 **Club room**

Once they entered the room almost most of them were already in there, Shindou was leaning on one of the lockers looking up he looked towards Kirino and Tsurugi's direction and quickly walked towards them. All the while Kirino was really _really_ nervous and looked back and forth towards Shindou and Tsurugi who was having a glaring contest the air becoming denser and denser by the minute as Shindou gets closer and closer towards them. Once Kirino was done changing Shindou spoke up.

"Good morning Kirino" Shindou greeted smiling at him.

"Good morning too Shindou" Kirino greeted nervously, Shindou took Kirino's hand and was about to take him away when some one took hold of Kirino's other hand both looked towards Tsurugi who was smirking at them or more specifically on Shindou.

"Good morning _Shindou-sempai_ " Tsurugi greeted smiling at Shindou who was irritated.

"Good morning now let go of Kirino's hand" Shindou said not too nicely gripping his hand on Kirino's wrist making him winced in the pain but did not voice it out.

"Ow come on-" "Cough! Cough!" Tsurugi was cut off by Kirino and both look at him who was blushing and looking down on the floor.

"Everyone's looking at us" he said not too loudly so that only Tsurugi and Shindou could hear it.

The two looked towards the room and saw that everyone was focusing on them it was quite for a while no one dared to speak or disrupt the silence, until coach Endou came inside the room he looked at everyone noticing the tension and decided to break it.

"Okay, everyone it's time for practice head on the field right now" Coach Endou said and everyone started moving out of the club room.

But the three of them didn't move an inch in their position the others look at them hesitantly noticing that their not moving nor were they letting go of Kirino's hands and wanted to talk but something was trying to stop them and just quietly exited the room. Kariya looked at Kirino who was sighing and looking tired already when practice isn't starting yet. Kirino looked up and saw Kariya was the only one other than the three of them that was inside the room, he smiled and pointed the door using his head that he could leave them.

Kariya raised an eyebrow as if saying you sure and Kirino smiled nodding his head and Kariya nodded in response and walked outside the room. All the while Shindou and Tsurugi didn't notice the exchange silent conversation the two had since they were busy glaring at each other, Kirino sigh looking at the two of them and started to break the silence.

"You guys will you stop glaring at each other also will both of you let go of my hand" Kirino said since the three of them were the only people left. Yet neither let go of his hand and he just sigh.

"You heard him,let go" Shindou said intensifying his glare at Tsurugi.

"No _you_ let go, _sempai"_ Tsurugi said glaring intensely at him and both started a glaring contest again and Kirino just sigh tired by what they are doing already.

The door then opened and Kurama entered the room and the three of them looked towards him, while he was fidgeting at the stare feeling the air around the room heavy.

"The coach is looking for you he said that practice is going to start soon and there will be a match so you guys better deal with what ever you are dealing as soon as possible" he said quickly and walked out of the room as soon as possible.

"How about this _sempai_ " Tsurugi spoke and the two of them look at Tsurugi.

"Later at the match let's have a one on one fight the first person to score the goal is the winner, and the winner could spend the whole week with Kirino" Tsurugi said seriously.

"What?! I am not a trophy!?" Kirino shouted angrily glaring at Tsurugi.

"He's right and why do you think I would agree as to something like that?!" Shindou shouted angrily, pulling Kirino to his side making Kirino stumble towards Shindou.

"Oh ho! Is our dear _sempai_ scared to lose? Well I wouldn't blame you if your afraid of my power" Tsurugi said tauntingly pulling Kirino harder towards him and Kirino got tagged towards Tsurugi's chest. Shindou was so angry that he couldn't think straight went for the bait.

"Fine then deal!" Shindou shouted angrily glaring intensely at Tsurugi who was smirking evilly like the first time they met him and Shindou pulled Kirino towards his side again and Kirino stumbled in the middle between Tsurugi and Shindou, who was looking at them back and forth not believing what he was hearing.

"What?! Wait! Wait! I did not agree to this!" Kirino shouted disapprovingly, looking back and forth at the two of them worriedly.

"Are you disobeying me?!" Tsurugi shouted angrily glaring at him which made him back away couldn't go any further since neither wants to let go of his hand.

"Don't worry Kirino, I'll win this match so that you won't have to suffer again" Shindou said seriously looking at him in the eyes intensely before going back to glaring at Tsurugi.

"Good now first things first let's put a few rules shall we" Tsuugi said and the two listened to him intently.

"One, if a goal has been made by one of our team mates that goal is _**not**_ counted since this is a _**one on one**_ battle between **_us_** , our team mates are excluded in our battle. Second it doesn't matter which team won or lost, let's say I scored the first goal but your team won your win doesn't matter since the winning objective of our battle is that _ **first**_ person to score the goal" Tsurugi said seriously and both nodded.

"Deal then" Shindou said seriously.

"And also the third rule is for you Kirino-sempai" Tsurugi said looking at him which made Kirino look sideways not handling the intense gaze Tsurugi was putting.

"And what's that?" Kirino asked.

"You will not play in the match today tell coach your not feeling well" Tsurugi said, Kirino looked at him confusedly and Shindou frowned.

"Why?" Shindou asked.

"Well it'll be bad if you two ended up in one team, it's not a secret that you two have great coordination when playing and besides Kirino is a good defender and also our trophy that's why your not going to play" Tsurugi said sternly leaving no room for arguments and the two nodded again.

The door opened again and looked towards to see who entered the room and it was none other than their coach Endou himself. He looked at them sternly and both Shindou and Tsurugi let go of Kirino's hand at the same time much to Kirino's relief and started rubbing at his wrist who started to go sore. They then walked towards their coach.

"Coach Endou what's wrong? Is there a problem?" Shindou asked.

"No I don't but you? You might want to fill me in on what's happening everyone is already worried for you guys especially you Kirino from the looks of it your always in the middle of it" Coach Endou said sternly looking at the three of them who didn't make any eye contact with him.

"Eh.. Uhm... Sorry coach don't worry about it it's nothing big to worry about" Kirino said smiling nervously at their coach, their coach sigh.

"The match is about to start you need to go to the field **now** " Shindou and Tsurugi quickly went towards the field while Kirino and Endou had a much slower pace.

"Uhm.. Coach" Kirino called gaining the attention of Endou.

"Yes?"

"Can I not play today" Kirino asked quietly looking at the ground. Endou looked at him skeptically.

"Why?" Endou asked.

"I'm not feeling too good" Kirino lied looking down at the floor and coach Endou sigh.

"I understand but can you pass a message for me on Shindou and Tsurugi, it's from your team mates and me" Coach Endou said.

"Hai!"

"I and your friends are worried if you have a problem don't think twice on telling it to us and don't start fighting when there are other ways of solving a problem without using violence" Coach Endou said.

"Hai! I will tell them exactly what you told me" although still looking down there was a small smile on Kirino's face.

Once they were at the field Tsurugi and Shindou were fighting for the ball and Kirino sigh.

* * *

 **Ok! That's it for this chapter!**

 **Like, review, and read thank you very much!**


	5. Tuesday (Part 3)

**OK guys sorry for the long wait! Here's the new chapter of my story!**

 **Sorry for the long wait and also thank you for reading my stories!**

 **I wonder who will win Tsurugi or Kirino?**

* * *

Everyone of the Raimon soccer junior high club were already changing into their school uniform preparing to go to their early classes. All of them are really tired for a simple practice match because of two people. **Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke**. Even before the match started the two were already very hyped up.

Once the match started everything became chaotic Shindou acted like he's playing in a real match barking orders here and there and one simple mistake and he would get mad at especially if the ball gets stolen from his team, while Tsurugi acted like he was when he was still a SEED taking the ball roughly not only from Shindou's team but also his own team and ordering his own teammates to give the ball to him especially when shooting. And when the two would clash it's like they don't see or hear them shouting pass the ball, I'm free, and be cooperative etc. The two fought so ferociously that when they go straight ahead to the enemy's territory they couldn't stop them because of the glare and the aura's that were leaking out of them. The game then ended with a tie no one scored a goal.

"Hey guys where's captain and Tsurugi?" Tenma asked looking around.

"Don't forget Kirino-sempai he's not here either" Hikaru added looking around too.

"Maybe there's still in the soccer field" Hamano suggested.

"And why would you think of something like that?" Hayami asked, everyone was already tired because of the practice they went through and also because class is about to start.

"Well.. didn't you notice the tension in the air when we played just now?" He asked noticing the change in the two like they're not the people they know when they're playing.

"Now that you've mentioned it I wonder why Kirino didn't play today?" Sangoku voiced out, noticing the defender jist sitting on the bench while they're playing.

Everyone started talking about the strange behaviors of the trio. Kariya hearing this tried to put a stop before everyone became suspiscious. He walked towards the middle of the crowding group and spoke.

"Now now everyone we shouldn't speculate on things, just because they're not acting they're usual self does not mean something is going on" Kariya tried to lower they're expectations.

"And besides we all know that those two always have a little rivalry among each other ever since Tsurugi defeated Shindou-sempai" letting them remember the first day of school, which made the second and third years winced at the memory, obviouslystill not forgetting the humiliation they got from the defeat.

"But what about Kirino-sempai? Why is he even affected by their rivalry?" Aoi voiced out.

"Now that you've mentioned it from the looks of it it's like he's in the middle of those two?" Nishiki added. Kariya frowned not liking that his teammates were stsrting to get suspiscious of things he tried again.

"Come on you guys you worry too much it's just a childish fight between the two, just because they're too mature for they're on age that does not mean that they are not allowed to act childish sometimes" Kariya explained.

"Kariya do you know something?" Hikaru asked, which made Kariya wide eyes in shocked.

"What are you you talking about Hikaru!?" Kariya asked shocked since he was trying his best not to be too obvious.

Although he really doesn't know on what's happening on the trio but he already has a vague idea base from his observation and the information he gathered from his teammates observations.

"Why not this is exactly what was happening just a few weeks ago. With you, Shindou-sempai and Kirino-sempai" Hikaru stated remebering the events when Kirino was Kariya's maid.

"Oh! You mean when Kirino was staying with me? As I said we did that for the sake of the team and our friendship" Kariya reasoned trying to deny the truth that was coming to resurface.

"Right" Kurama sarcastically answered rolling his eyes and looked at him skeptically.

"Were not that blind or dumb as you think we are you know" Midori said.

Which made Kariya gulped in nervousness in the outside he's expressionless but in the inside he's starting to get nervous and slowly panicked.

"I have no clue what you guys are talking about" Kariya said trying to deny the accusations and before anyone could say and asked anything the door opened and three people came in and everyone became quiet the room got filled with silence.

Both Shindou and Tsurugi were letting out a demonic aura that no one dared to get close to them. Followed by Kirino who was very very happy.

"Kirino-sempai what's wrong with them?" Kariya asked whispering the question in Kirino, swiftly getting out from his place avoiding the question. Kirino smiled at him which made him look at him weirdly like he's not the usual sempai he knows.

"Coach" Kirino answered honestly, although he really could'nt quite understand he was a bit happy since Kirino isn't that depressed too much, while the two were mumbling and grumbling about something that no one could understand.

 **Flashback**

All of the Raimon team members already left the field, and only three people were left.

"Cut it out you guys! Class is going to start soon!" Kirino shouted at the two, he was in the middle between the two in front of him was a soccer ball.

"This will only be a few minutes sempai" Tsurugi said glaring at Shindou while the latter does the same.

"You guys~" Kirino whined looking at them exhageratingly.

"Just shut up and get out of the field!"Tsurugi shouted coldly. Kirino winced and slowly walked out of the field and looked at them worriedly.

The two were seething out with anger, hatred, jealousy and so much more it was alreafy a miracle that they're team work were so good. Once the two started they're clash was so powerful you could feel it from the distance.

"What's this? Tired already sempai? Why don't you just give up!" Tsurugi said tauntingly when he got the ball and went pass Shindou, which made Shindou more angry.

"Never I'll never hand over Kirino to you, to Kariya, or to anyome else's Kirino is mine and mine alone!" Shindou answered back possessively running to catch up and slide tackled him.

"You and Kirino are always with each other almost half a day, why don't you share him with the others!" Tsurugi shouted jealously and the two stsrted to fight for the ball.

"No! Never! If you want to spend time with him you have to defeat me!" Shindou shouted back, trying to take the ball.

"You better adhere to the bet sempai" Tsurugi said fighting for the ball too.

"Don't worry about me worry about yourself make sure that once I win you will leave Kirino alone for the rest of the week" Shindou shouted.

"And if I win the same goes for you!" Tsurugi shouted and both continued fighting for the ball, while Kirino was watching from the sideline watching them anxiously. What they didn't know was that some one came back to fetch them and heard everything.

"So this is the reason for your weird behaviors" a familiar voice said making his presence known and the three of them looked towards the source of the voice.

"Coach Endou!" The trio shouted.

"Listen, football is not something that should be used as betting or gamble so stop what your dojng right now!" Coach Endou strictly shouted and the two stop immediately and went towards coach along with Kirino.

"Shindou Tsurugi I am very dissapointed on you two, how could you use soccer for this! If I ever find out about this again then you will receive a punishment but for now I'll let you guys go" Coach Endou seriously said and left. All the while two were guilty and dissappointed since no one won the bet. While Kirino was very very happy since that means the bet was off.

 **End of Flashback**

Everyone then started getting out of the club room not wanting to stay any longer. And again the three were the only ones left, once they were done the door opened to reveal coach Endou and Shindou and Tsurugi both look at the ground guiltily while coach Endou just stared at them.

"I hope you guys bear in mind what I just told you" he said strictly in a serious voice and both boys winced.

"Yes, coach" they answered and left quickly, leaving Kirino behind.

"Thank you very much coach!" Kirino said enthusiastically walking closer to their coach and cpach Endou smiled.

"Your welcome but..." coach Endou said happily but then frowned.

"I cannot interfere if it's not soccer related, understood" Coach Endou said sternly.

"I understand coach still thank you!" Kirino said happily and also exited the room.

Once he was out he saw the two talking about something heatedly and once he was close enough he didn't hear much.

"A deal then!" Shindou agreed ferosciously.

"Remeber sempai later after practice lets meet up at the front gate" Tsurugi said.

"Don't tell me you two aren't done yet!? Come on you guys give me a break!" Kirino pleaded at the two.

"Shut your mouth!" Tsurugi shouted glaring at Kirino which made him take a step back wincing at the tone of his voice.

"Just look on the bright side Kirino if I win you won't have to suffer" Shindou said forcing a smile on Kirino which didn't have any effect on Kirino's mood.

Before any of them could say a word the bell ringed signalling that class is going to start soon, Shindou and Tsurugi had one final glare before going their seperate ways. Shindou dragged Kirino since they're classmates for the first few class, Kirino then received a message from Tsurugi, saying to meet up later at lunch and Kirino sigh tiredly.

* * *

 **So what can you say about no one winning the bet? Or is there? And the battle continues! Poor Kirino always being in the middle of the fight! Haha! Love the torture!**

 **Anyway sorry if you guys are dissapointed but don't worry I promise on the next chapter you will find out who wins the bet!**

 **Please leave a review also follow and like! It will be very helpful :-):-):-)**


	6. Tuesday (Part 4)

**Ok! Hope you like the new chapter!**

 **Sorry if it's kind of ( kind of or super) late**

 **Thank you Flora, Do Your Best, Blue Flame In Ice, Hannah, Hanadi, and to all of my Guests who reviewed this story.**

* * *

Students were flooding the hallways since it's lunch time already and one certain pinkette was walking towards a certain destination ordered by someone.

 _'Geeze, I wonder what are those two planning on doing later'_ Kirino thought anxiously, even though he wasn't that too keen on this deal especially him as the prize. Kirino's celhone ringed.

 _Where are you? Hurry up I'm hungry already!_

 _-Tsurugi_

Sighing again he jogged on the meeting place. Once he's close enough he saw Tsurugi leaning on a tree, he jogged a little more until Tsurugi looked at his way.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" Kirino said once he's in front of Tsurugi. Tsurugi tooked his hand and dragged on the back of the building. He then sat on the grass and sat Kirino close to him.

"Feed me" Tsurugi commanded and Kirino sigh, taking out their bentos and started feeding him and from time to time he would feed himself, once they were done eating they sat for a while liking the quietness and tranquility.

"Hey, Tsurugi-sama" gaining Tsurugi's attention but not looking at him.

"Hhmm" Tsurugi answered letting him know that he's listening without looking at him.

"Why did you make that deal ?" Kirino asked curioisly, looking at Tsurugi who had his eyes closed.

 _'He looks peaceful'_ Kirino thought smiling a little unconsciuosly.

"Because your **mine** for this whole week but I wouldn't be able to because of _**him**_ " saying the word "him" his voice became angered and had a disgruntled face.

"Why not?" I asked confusedly.

"Because, you and Shindou-sempai are always together in school" he complained grimacingly.

"But were also together before and after school" I reminded him.

"I just... I _want_ 24/7 sempai, not just inside the house" he said in a determined voice.

"Sigh.. So you won't back out then?" Kirino asked.

"No I won't back out sempai, you'll be mine" looking at Kirino with determination in his eyes, which made Kirino blush unconscoously and had to look away.

"I see" Kirino mumbled. And the bell ringed signalling that the last class for the day will start soon. Kirino stood up but Tsurugi took hold of his wrist and pushed him back down making him sit between Tsurugi's leg wrapping his arms around him and Kirino blushed at their position.

"Tsu-Tsurugi-sama!?" Kirino yelped in shock and tried to stand up or atleast get away.

"Ssshhh.. people might hear us" Tsurugi whispered biting Kirino's ear sucking it going down towards his neck sucking, biting, and licking it making Kirino put both of his hands on his mouth.

"Aaa!..ah!... Tsurugi-sama~ stop!" Kirino said wailing but to no avail and Tsurugi's arms started to touch him in his upper body which made Kirino's face red.

"Tsu-Tsurugi-sama!" Kirino whined trying to push Tsurugi off to no avail. Then he suddenly stood up pulling Kirino with his wrist and started dragging him.

The hallway was already quiet since all of the students were already inside their classroom just waiting for their teacher. Tsurugi suddenly stop makng Kirino tumble behind him.

"Tsu-Tsurugi-sama?" Kirino asked a little daze there's still blush evidenced on his face he then saw him looking at someone and followed his gaze and saw that Shindou was standing in front of the hallway glaring menacingly at them or more specifically on Tsurugi.

"Shi-Shindou!?" Kirino called shocked looking back and forth at him and Tsurugi and glares were send on each other until Tsurugi smirk.

 _'I have a bad feeling on this'_ Kirino thought. Tsurugi suddenly hugged him his head hitting his chest.

"Tsurugi!"Kirino scolded at the sudden action looking up at him. Big mistake.

"Hmph!" Eyes wide Tsurugi kissed Kirino **in front** of Shindou, smirking at his almost close demonic face, deepening the kiss making Kirino unconsciously moan both of Kirino's hands were tightly clutching on Tsurugi's shirt. Tsurugi leaned away saliva connecting them. Kirino's eyes were half close and his breathing was heavy. Satisfied at his work he suddenly let go of Kirino making him stumble backward making him lean on the wall his legs a little shaky. Tsurugi smirk one last time at Shindou just for the fun of teasing before walking away. Kirino was still leaning on the wall his face still blushing and started to slowly take breathe.

"Kirino" Shindou called in a strict and cold tone but Kirino didn't notice it since he's too focused on regaining his composure.

"Wah!" Kirino yelped as he got carried bridal style by Shindou automatically wrapping his arm around his neck and unconsciously leaning his head against his chest hiding his blushing face closing his eyes tightly.

 _'Wah!? What is Shindou doing!? Class is about to start!'_ Kirino thought confusingly as he could not understand Shindou's action since this is the first time Shindou acted out of character.

"Shi-Shindou" Kirino called looking up to see Shindou's face but his bangs were covering his eyes. Sighing he just rested his head against his chest.

 _'Thump! Thump!'_ ' _Is that Shindou's heartbeat?'_ Kirino thought his face starting to go red again. Shindou finally stopped and Kirino lifted his head to look at their surrounding.

 _'The rooftop'_ Kirino thought. Shindig gently put him down once he was fully standing he quickly pinned him to the wall.

"Shi-Shindou!?" Surprised at the action both of his hands were pinned besides his head. Shindou then whispered something in his ear.

"Your such a _slut_ , Kirino" Shindou whispered making Kirino's body shiver and his knees started to shake.

"Shi-Shindou" Kirino called confused of what's let go one of his wrist to tilt his up.

"Shindou?" Kirino called looking at him confusingly. And Shindou suddenly kissed him on the lips.

"Ah!" Opening his mouth Shindou took the opportunity to insert his tongue and started tasting and feeling him.

"Since both Kariya and Tsurugi have ravish you I'll gladly take my share of ravishing you" Shindou whispered in his ear and started attacking Kirino.

"Ah! Ah! Shindou~ Stop!" Kirino said trying to push Shindou of off him to no avail. They were like that until the bell ringed signalling that the last class is over.

Kirino was a mess his clothes were a little disheveled there's a saliva drilling on his lips and his eyes were unfocused and daze and his breathing was hard.

"You look delectable Kirino" Shindou said continuing the assault, he would have continued if it weren't for both of their cellphones ringing.

"Sigh... What is it now?" Shindou said taking his cellphone.

 _Where are you? Practice is about to start and where is Kirino? He's with you isn't he? Both of you are late for practice hurry up!_

 _\- Sangoku_

And another one which made him thicked off.

 _Enjoy being with Kirino-sempai as much as you want once I win the bet I'll do everything that I can to make him mine._

 _-Tsurugi_

"Tsk!" As Shindou look at Kirino he felt guilty at the state of the boy. Kirino was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall his saliva dripping on his lips while trying to gain air, his eyes half lidded daze and unfocus.

"Sorry, Kirino" Shindou apologize and it took a few minutes before Kirino's eyes begin to focus again.

"Shi-Shindou?" Kirino called quietly looking at Shindou as if trying to regain focus.

"Sorry, I overdid it" Shindou apologized again.

"Uhm... Uh... Tell the others... Umm... I won't be... Be... going to practice" Kirino said trying to form words.

"Yeah, sure" Shindou said in a guilty voice.

Kirino tried to stand up once he was straight he tried to walk but not more than three steps his legs gave in good thing Shindou caught him.

"Woah! Kirino are you okay?" Which is answered by a smack on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Shindou whined.

"Baka-Shindou! Not even Kariya or Tsurugi have been that forceful to me! Geeze your so forceful Shindou!" Kimono whined angrily pouting at him which made him blush.

" I'm jealous at two guys who already who knows what you guys did!" Shindou shouted angrily, wrapping his arms tightly around Kirino.

"And what do you mean by that!?" Kirino shouted angrily gripping Shindou's shirt glaring angrily at him.

"I... I... I just... I want... I just want to protect you" Shindou said honestly burying his head on Kirino's shoulder tightly not wanting to let him go.

"Shindou" shock at the sudden affection hugged him back unsure himself.

"Ranmaru" Shindou said in a strict and serious voice. Kirino then looked up.

"I'll win no matter what" Shindou said in a determined voice. And Kirino could only look at him not knowing what to do or say.

"Sigh.. Shindou let's go coach might get mad at us" Kirino said letting him go leaning away. He looked up to smile at Shindou and he smiled back at him and nodded his head.

"But I thought you don't want to attend practice?" Shindou asked.

"That's because you've drained all of my energy, but thanks to rest I'm alright now" Kirino explained his face turning red.

"O..Oh I see" Shindou stuttered looking up blushing.

"Anyway let's go" Kirino said and both walk towards the clubroom.

Once they got there they got scolded by their coach and asked by their worried teammates. The practice went by like blur and before anyone knew it practice was already done. And the three started walking out of the school.

"Hey guys where are we going?" Kirino asked following the two ahead of him.

"Don't worry were close" Shindou said smiling at him. They stopped at a Ramen Shop and went in.

"So what are your orders kids?" The owner of the shop asked.

"Two big bowls of Ramen sir" Tsurugi ordered. And Kirino looked at them weirdly like saying 'are you serious?!'

"Hey, you guys aren't..." and both nodded their heads. Kirino could only stare and unconsciously smile at the ridiculous battle.

"Since football can't be use... We have to use an alternative for this deal" and the two glared at each other again.

"You guys... Sigh... Quit glaring at each other!" Kirino scolded but none listen and just sigh again.

"Here's your order" and the two prepared themselves.

"Ranmaru, count" Tsurugi said.

"Ok~" Kirino said all of his anxiety and fear had totally disappeared not at all worried since no one will get hurt nor cared on who'll win because in the end he **will** be harassed by both boys in the end.

"3"

"2"

"1~" Kirino said lazily and both boys started to rapidly eat their Ramen.

"Finish!" Putting his chopstick down.

"Damn it!" Shindou said frustratingly slamming his hands on the table.

"You better stay away from sempai for one whole week understand?" Tsurugi said smirking victoriously looking down at Shindou's frustrated face. Kirino gulped fear coming back to him.

 _'Uh oh! I have a bad feeling on this'_ Kirino tthought gulping, looks like it was a bad mistake to be carefree.

 _'I think I should've voted Shindou on winning'_ Kirino thought rregreting not on praying for Shindou to win.

"Sempai~" Tsurugi sing sang licking his lips smirking at him dangerously and his whole body shivered.

 _'Is it just me or is his eyes glowing darkly?'_ Kirino thought remembering how scary Tsurugi is.

 _'Oh boy I'm dead!'_

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Also a thank you for BarracaKirstine, Blue Flame in ice, ColoredAugust, ShadowProve13,Shiranai Atsune, and Do your best for following and favoriting this story.**


	7. Tuesday (Part 5)

**Hey everyone this is the next chapter for this story hope you like it!**

* * *

It was already dark by the time Kirino and Tsurugi came back to Tsurugi's house. Once they got ijside qnd Tsurgincl8sed the door, Kirino's body shivered unconsciously he could feel Tsurugi's eyes looking at him in the back. Tsurugi suddenly wrapped his arms around Kirino's waist which made the latter blush.

"Tsu-Tsurugi-sama!?" Kirino stuttered blushing looking down at the floor.

"Hhhmmm..." snuggling his face in Kirino's neck which made Kirino's blush intensify.

"Uhm...aaahhh" Kirino tried to form words but couldn't since Tsurugi's hands started to roam his body.

"Tsu-Tsurgi-sama! I'm hungry I haven't eaten anything yet" Kirino tried saying without too much stutter.

"Hhhmmm.." he didn't say anything for a while until he finally let go of Kirino and walked pass him.

"Fine" Tsurugi said going to his room and Kirino started preparing dinner for himself.

"I should've eaten in that ramen shop with Tsurugi and Shindou" talking to himself while eating.

"Hey Kirino once your done eating come straight to my room" Tsurugi ordered.

 _'And his back to his boss mode again'_ Kirino thought sighing.

"Hai! Tsurugi-sama!" Kirino answered. Tsurugi then entered the bathroom to take a bath and Kirino started washing the dishes. A few minutes later Kirino was already done cleaning.

 _'Now I have to go to Tsurugi's room. I wonder why?'_ Kirino thought while walking towards Tsurugi's room.

"Tsurugi-sana I'm coming in" Kirino warned and as he opened the door he stopped.

Tsurugi was standing half naked he was only wearing pants and is shirtless. He was drying his hair with a towel and Kirino just stared stared and _stared more_ in all of Tsurugi's glory. He didn't notice that Tsurugi was looking at him too and smirked at Kirino's reaction. He walked closer to him and closed the door making Kirino snapped out of his daze and his whole face became red in embarrassment.

"Tsu-Tsurgi-sama!" Blushing madly and tried to look anywhere other than Tsurugi's beautiful body add the smirk on his face.

"Like what you see" Tsurugi said seductively putting his hand on his hair sliding it down and Kirino gulped trying hard not to look in Tsurgi's direction.

"Ah.. what did you call me for?" Kirino ask quickly wanting to get out as soon as possible.

Tsurugi's smirk widen he took a step forward and Kirino took a step backward, the routines been like that until Kirino's back hit the wall. And Tsurugi put both of his hand beside Kirino's leg and put one leg in the middle of Kirino's leg and Kirino's face is as red as it could ever be and could only stare at Tsurugi who had his famous smirk and licked his lips.

"What's with that look Kirino? Is my body really that _hypnotic_ that you would stare of into space" he whispered huskilly in Kirino's ear earning him a shiver.

"Tsu-Tsurugi-sama-" Kirino got cut off as Tsurugi suddenly kissed him his eyes widen and tried to push him off but he wouldn't badge.

"Hhnngghh! Hhhmmm!" Kirino moaned as Tsurugi's tongue worked his magic inside Kirino's mouth. Kirino's body gave out and he automatically wrapped his arms around Tsurugi's neck and Tsurugi wrapped his arms around Kirino's waist.

"Come back after your done taking a bath I want you to help me with my assignments" Tsurugi said letting their foreheads touch. They were like that for a few minutes until Kirino can move his legs again and went out of the room to take a bath.

 _'I wonder why Tsurugi asked me to come and help him when he could just order me to do his homework'_ Kirino thought while he was taking a bath, after he was done he went to Tsurugi's room.

"Tsurugi-sama I'm coming in" and This time as he entered the room he saw Tsurugi sitting on his desk a notebook lying on it. Kirino walk up.

"So what do you want me to help you with?" Kirino asked lookingTsurugi's to see what he's doing.

"I can't understand this part?" Tsurugi asked pointing the problem with the pen he's holding. And I leaned forward until something struck my nose.

 _'Is this Tsurugi's shampoo it's so strong so **intoxicating** ' _unconsciously leaning his head against Tsurugi's hair.

"Kirino" Tsurugi called breaking Kirino from his thoughts and blush again.

"Uh... yeah.. you see.. you have to do these-" and Kirino started explaining trying his best to concentrate and not get distracted.

 _'Focus Kirino! Focus!'_ Kirino thought again and again while teaching Tsurugi. After they were done Tsurugi looked up at Kirino.

"Thank you Kirino-sempai" Tsurugi thanked smiling at him in grattitude making Kirino to turn his head away in embarrassment.

 _'Damn it! No matter attitudes everything you do just makes me blush'_ Kirino thought at the niceness of Tsurugi.

"Uh.. your welcome it's nothing really" Kirino said trying hard not to stutter while trying hard to control his blush.

"Uhm.. Goodnight then" Kirino said walking towards the door but stopped as Tsurugi grabbed his wrist. Kirino shocked turned around and suddenly got kissed.

"Good night sempai" Tsurugi smiled genuinely and for the umpteenth time Kirino blushed and just nodded his head.

As Kirino lie on his bed he couldn't think of anything other than Tsurugi Kyosuke until his eyes close he was the last thing Kirino thought.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it!**


	8. Wednesday (Part 1)

**Hello minna! Sorry for making you wait for too long!**

 **So here's the next chapter of the story, hope you like it! :-) :-)**

* * *

KKRRIINNGG!

A hand shot out on the bed and hitting the alarm clock to turn it off. A few minutes and Kirino stood up from the bed stretching his body for a while. He got out of his room and did his usual routine as a maid. Once he was done preparing things he went inside Tsurugi's room to wake him up.

"Tsurugi-sama wake up break fast is ready" Kirino called walking closer to Tsurugi who's still wrapped up in his bed sheet and only his head could be seen.

"Tsurugi-sama wake up" Kirino called starting to shake him, Tsurugi's body started moving.

"TSURUGI-SAMA!" Kirino gasped in shock.

"What!?" Tsurugi asked looking at Kirino's blushing face.

"Wh-why are you..." Kirino tried to ask pointing at Tsurugi's body.

"It was hot" Tsurugi's simple answer since he was shirtless. Tsurugi looked at Kirino's reaction and smirk, he grabbed his hand and pulled him down and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Tsu-Tsurugi-sama!?" Kirino looked up at Tsurugi.

"Looks like you've forgotten something my maid" Tsurugi said licking his lips.

"And what's that?" Kirino asked nervously.

"My good morning kiss of course" Tsurugi said smiling down at Kirino.

"O-oh..." Kirno said and went closer to Tsurugi's cheek. Suddenly Tsurugi turned around and their lips connected.

"Hhnngghh!" Kirino tried to separate but Tsurugi put his hand behind Kirino's head.

"Tsu..Tsurugi..sama..." Kirino said trying to separate himself on Tsurugi. Tsurugi reversed their position making Kirino lay on the bed and him on top and he continued kissing him.

Ah!..Ang!..Hah!" As Kirino struggled more, but feeling Tsurugi's tongue roaming inside him tasting him, he soon give up and wrapped his arms around Tsurugi's neck.

"Mmm..." as Tsurugi went down on Kirino's neck and started biting, licking, and sucking him.

"Mmm.. ahh.. hhhmmm.." Kirino moaned as he let Tsurugi do what ever he wants with his body. Tsurugi's hand went down towards his legs, and groped his ass.

"Ah!..aaahh!..Tsurugi-sama!" As both of Tsurugi's hand started to roam Kirino body. Tsurugi looked down at Kirino and kissed him again and Kirino kissed back. They continued it for a few minutes but Tsurugi's phone suddenly ringed making them both stop on what they're doing.

"The heck!?" Tsurugi cursed angrily and took his cellphone.

 _Where are you!? I hope you haven't forgotten that we have a meeting today!_

 _-Shindou_

"Tsks!" Tsurugi looked irritatingly at the phone.

"Tsu-Tsurugi-sama!?" Kirino called looking up at him, his eyes half lidded and his mouth dripping of saliva.

Staring at his state he would've ignored the text and wouldn't care if he didn't go to school for one day if he could spend it with **his** Kirino if Kirino's cellphone didn't ring to interrupt them.

"W-wait!" Kirino said taking his cellphone out.

 _Kirino, I hope you go to school early since we have a meeting today and would really need your advice! :-) :-) :-)_

 _-Shindou_

"I almost forgot! Tsurugi we need to go to school now!" Kirino said pushing Tsurugi off of him. Tsurugi growled at the disturbance and starting to get angry.

"Did Shindou text you?!" Tsurugi asked angrily.

"Uh.. yeah, why?" Kirino looked up in confusion. And an angry mark appeared on Tsurugi's forehead.

 _'Why tthat bastard!'_ Tsurugi thought and Kirino pushed him away standing up walking out the door but stopped.

"Breakfast is ready, Tsurugi-sama we should go down and eat so we won't be late for the meeting" Kirino said and walked out of the room and went down to eat. Tsurugi took his phone and called.

"What a rare thing for you to do calling me this early morning" the voice said on the other line.

"Damn it! We had a deal Shindou!" Tsurugi shouted angrily.

"The deal has nothing to do with my text! It's coach orders to text all of you! Yes not only you, not only Kirino but everyone even Tenma, Shinsuke, and Aoi! So stop blaming me because I was only following orders from the coach!" Shindou retorted back angrily.

"Tsk!" Tsurugi couldn't say or do anything.

"Good thing I did that" Shindou continued and Tsurugi narrowed his eyes.

"And what do you mean by that?" Tsurugi asked.

"For you to be this irritated is my pleasure" Tsurugi can tell that Shindou is smirking victoriously on the other side.

"Why you-!?" Before Tsurugi could finish he got hunged up by Shindou.

"Tsurugi-sama hurry up! Your food will get cold" Kirino called down stair.

"Tsk!" Tsurugi said as he started going down towards the kitchen.

"What took you so long Tsurugi-sama?" Kirino asked looking at him, he was already eating and Tsurugi didn't answer his question and started eating. After that they started walking towards school.

 **Club room**

Almost everyone was already inside the club room when Kirino and Tsurugi came.

"Good morning Kirino" Shindou greeted happily.

"Good morning Shindou" Kirino greeted back smiling at him and Tsurugi glared at Shindou.

"Why, no good morning for me Tsurugi?" Shindou asked smiling at him and Tsurugi just glared at him.

"Good morning _captain_ " Tsurugi greeted sarcastically. Shindou smiled triumphantly back.

"So where's the coach I thought we'll have a meeting today?" Kirino asked looking around.

"About that, he just texted me a minute ago that it will be cancelled" Shindou said smiling _sweetly_ at them or more specifically on Tsurugi whose face is red in anger.

"A minute ago or a few hours ago" Hamano said quietly on Hayami and a vein appeared on Tsurugi when he heard that while walking towards his locker to change.

"Tsurugi, what's wrong your face is color red are you sick?" Tenma asked.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Tsurugi answered coldly.

"Kirino!" Tsurugi called making Kirino stumble towards him.

"Yes?" Kirino asked once he's beside him.

"You do remember the deal right?" Tsurugi asked.

"Yeah.." Kirino answered unsure.

"Good" Tsurugi smirked evilly and Kirino looked at him in fear.

"Ok, guys let's continue our training for today" coach Endou said as he entered the room. Everyone started exiting the room until only the three of them were left behind.

"Be happy while you still can because it's I who will have the last laugh, _captain_ " Tsurugi smirk and Shindou grimaced. Tsurugi continued walking towards the field. Before Kirino and Shindou could talk to each other Tsurugi called out.

"Kirino hurry up!" Tsurugi ordered and Kirino jogged behind him. Tsurugi put his hand around Kirino's shoulder and smirked back at Shindou's angry face.

"Tsk!" As Shindou glared at Tsurugi.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is short you guys!**

 **I know you've waited long for this chapter, sorry to have kept you waiting!**

 **Next time I'll write a longer chapter!**

 **please read, review, like, and comment! :-) :-) :-) :-)**


	9. Wednesday (Part 2)

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! Here's the next chapter!**

 **School has already started and I've started to get really busy si I won't be able to post too much**

 **Hope you can bare with the long wait**

* * *

Everyone were already starting to change into their school uniform since they're done with morning practice. One by one all of them started going out of the club room until only three people were left. Shindou was already done changing and is just waiting for Ranmaru who just got finished.

"Done?" Shindou asked and Kirino nodded his head.

"Kirino" Tsurugi called behind Kirino.

"Yes?" Kirino asked turning around.

"Hmph!?" As Tsurugi attacked Kirino on the lips.

"Gggrrr!" Shindou growled as Tsurugi kiss Kirino continuously.

"See you later, _Ran-chan"_ Tsurugi said and started walking out, he smirk at Shindou's murderous face.

"Kirino, are you alright?" Shindou asked worriedly.

"Ye-yeah, just do me a favor and don't attack me" Kirino said making Shindou blush in embarrassment.

"Uh, ok.." not knowing what to say. And the two started walking towards class.

 **Lunch Break...**

Shindou and Kirino were both at the roof top eating their foods and were talking with each other.

"It's sad that Sangoku-sempai isn't here with us today" Kirino said missing his sempai's presence.

"Well, yeah.. but don't worry I'm sure-..." Shindou said trying to cheer up Kirino. The door then opened and two people came out.

"Kirino-sempai, Shindou-sempai you're here too" Kariya greeted.

"Kariya Tsurugi!? What are you doing here?!" Kirino asked shocked and suddenly got nervous.

"Kariya Tsurugi" Shindou repeated coldly glaring at them.

"Hello sempai, can we eat here with you?" Tsurugi asked not caring the cold aura surrounding them.

"No" Shindou answered but got stabbed in the stomach by Kirino.

"Uh, sure.. why not.." Kirino answered awkwardly looking at the trio. And the four of them ate quietly non of them wanting to start a conversation, once all of them were done Kirino tried making a conversation.

"So Kariya where's Tenma and the others?" Kirino asked.

"The teacher called them for something" Kariya answered.

"All of them?" Kirino asked not believing it.

"Tenma and Shinsuke were called because their assignment were the same, while Aoi and Hikaru were called for something" Kariya answered.

"So that's why you're with Tsurugi today, it's rare for you to go with Tsurugi usually your either with Hikaru or Tenma's group" Kirino said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kariya asked.

"Well... how do I put it... if you're not with Hikaru or Tenma then your alone" Kirino tried to explain.

"Or with you Kirino-sempai" Tsurugi added.

"By the way, Kariiya if I'm not mistaken Kirino stayed with you for a whole week right? So what did you guys do?" Tsurugi asked making Kirino blush remembering all the things that he and Kariya did.

"Kirino your face is red are you sick?" Shindou asked, acting as if he didn't know the reason. While Kariya tried his best to not blush too.

"Home work... home work... more home works" Kariya answered nervously with a straight face.

"Home works? Seriously? We only had three home works that week, I even let you borrow one of my notes just so you could answer your home work" Tsurugi asked, making Kariya more nervous.

"What's this notes? Kariya I didn't know you were that type of student, not listening to your teacher's lesson, now isn't that a bit rude?" Shindou asked looking skeptical at Kariya.

"That's because his mind were pr-occupied at that time" Tsurugi answered.

"Pr-occuppied you say? By what?" Shindou asked innocently.

"Not what, whom?" Tsurugi corrected both looking at Kariya who's fidgeting in his place.

"Hey, come on guys that's enough" Kirino said looking sadly at Kariya.

"So sempai is it true that the only thing that you guys did were home work?" Tsurugi asked, leaning closer to Kirino.

"Yes" Kirino answered nervously.

"What about the lunch box? Care to explain?" Shindou asked leaning closer to Kirino.

"Well, since I thought that I was intruding his place the least I could do is to cook for him.." Kirino answered looking at his lunch box.

"But is that all you did?" Tsurugi answered. Kirino blushed at the statement.

"Well...uhm.. I cleaned his apartment and all.." Kirino answered.

"All? What do you mean by that?"Shindou asked.

"Hey, guys come on stop pressuring us already! You make it sound like we did _something!"_ Kariya exclaimed.

"Oh ho! Why start getting mad Kariya were just curious what you guys do in your apartment" Tsurugi said smirking at Kariya.

"And what do you mean by that?!" Kariya asked annoyingly.

"How do we say this...hhhmmm... let's say two boys are _alone_ in an apartment with raging hormones, especially the other one since he's alone with his crush while the other one is an innocent and naive damsel in distress, with that anything is possible" Shindou answered and both boys were blushing, Kariya couldn't hold it anymore and his face is as red as Kirino's.

"Damsel in distress? I hope you're not referring to me, Shindou" glaring at him.

"Hhhmmm..." Shindou didn't answer and just hummed.

"So you two didn't do _anything_ out of the ordinary?" Tsurugi pressured, Kirino and Kariya are getting annoyed.

"No, for the last time we didn't do anything.

"You sure? Not even a... _kiss_?" and both blushed at the statement.

"FINE! You guys really want to know what we did?! I'll **show** you!" Kariya shouted having enough already and he pulled Kirino towards him kissing him fully in the lips.

"Hngh!" as Kirino looked wide eye at Kariya. Kirino tried to pull away but Kariya's hand were holding him behind his head and just stayed still.

"Happy now?" Kariya asked when he let go of Kirino's head.

"Certainly" Tsurugi answered smiling darkly at Kariya, while Shindou frowned glaring coldly at him.

"I.. I think, we should head back towards the classroom now" Kirino said, the tension in the air became thick and heavy.

"Now it's your turn Tsurugi, what have _you_ been doing to Kirino-sempai?" Kariya asked.

"Oh you know just the usual, order here order there also a little bit of cleaning the house" Tsurugi answered smoothly.

"Is that all?" Shindou asked, not believing a word he just said.

"Hhhmmm... lets see, a _little_ _harassment_ of course" Tsurugi said and groped Kirino in the ass.

"Tsurugi!?" Kirino yelped as his ass was groped.

"So... Shindou, how's your relationship with Kirino-sempai going along?" Kariya asked, staring at Shindou's face who's eyes were hidden by the bangs.

"Never been better" Shindou answered coldly pulling Kirino towards his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"After all, if it wasn't for your daily _torture_ , he wouldn't ask me for help" looking up at them smiling darkly with a murderous aura.

"Gu..Guys..?" Kirino called alert at the sudden coldness.

"KKRRIINNGG!" the bell ringed, but nobody moved until Kirino stood up and tagged Shindou with him.

"Uhm.. well, see you at practice later" Kirino said as he exited while tagging Shindou.

 **After Class  
**

Everyone was already in the club room and were starting to change when Coach Endou came inside.

"Ok, listen up guys there will be no practice today" Coach Endou announced to everyone.

"No practice?! But why coach?!" Tenma asked disappointingly.

"Sorry guys, I have to go somewhere else, you see" Coach Endou apologized.

"Ok coach" Tenma agreed. Everyone started changing back into their uniforms and going out.

"Kirino let's go, were going to visit a place" Tsurugi ordered and Kirino hurried changing.

"Where are we going Tsurugi?" Kirino asked as they exited the school.

"You'll see soon enough" Tsurugi said, and they stop talking.

"The hospital?" Kirino ask, looking worriedly at Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi you're not ill or sick are you?" Kirino asked.

"No I'm not" Tsurugi answered as they walked inside.

"Then what are we-?"

"Stop asking question" Tsurugi ordered. They both stopped at a door, Tsurugi knocked and entered the room.

"Nii-san" Tsurugi called, Kirino saw a boy who looks like Tsurugi but with a much older and mature face.

"Uhm.. hello, nice to meet you" Kirino greeted bowing his head.

"Hello, friend of my brother" Yuuichi greeted smiling at him.

"I'm-"

"Kirino Ranmaru, defender of Raimon Junior High, right?" and I look at him questioningly.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Kirino asked.

"Children who loves soccer would know about you guys, and besides you are Kyosuke's team mate so I should at least know you guys" Yuuichi said.

"How are you doing nii-san?" Kyosuke interrupted walking closer to his brother and Kirino followed beside him.

"I'm doing great the doctor said..." and they continued talking with each other, until the times up.

"So that was your brother? I didn't know you had a brother" Kirino said, the two of them walking towards home.

"Yeah, when I was still a seed in exchange for destroying Raimon they'll pay for my brother's surgery" Tsurugi said looking ahead and Kirino felt _something_.

"Kirino-sempai?" Tsurugi called looking back to see Kirino stopped walking and is looking down.

"Kirino-sempai?" Tsurugi called walking towards him and stopping in front of him, looking at him worryingly.

"You really are a nice person, _Kyosuke_ " Kirino said cupping Kyosuke's face and looked up to stare at Tsurugi's eyes with an angelic smile on his face.

"Ki-Kirino-sempai!?" Kyosuke stuttered blushing, it was the first time that he was told something like that.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted at you, I didn't know that you were going through something as tough as this" Kirino continued rubbing his thumb on Kyosuke's face while feeling guilty.

"It must have been hard for you, acting all tough, rude and mean when all in all your just a brother who's trying to help his sibling to get better" Kirino asked and Tsurugi felt like lightheaded.

"Thank you, Kyosuke" and Kirino smiled happily and before Tsurugi could do or say anything Kirino gasped.

"Tsu-Tsurugi! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?! Are you in pain?!" Kirino asked as Kyosuke didn't notice that he's crying already.

"Se-Sempai!... I.. I..!" and Tsurugi knelled down and started crying.

"Tsu-Tsurugi!?" Kirino not knowing what to do knelled down beside him and hugged him tightly around his arms, and Tsurugi wrapped his arms around Kirino hugging him back tightly. Tsurugi cried out all of his frustration and worry out. And for once he truly let his guard down and let someone see his true feelings.

They were like that for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **Sorry if I updated late guys! It's just that today is the last day of my summer vacation and tomorrow is the start of my school term so the least that I could do is to post this.  
**

 **Really sorry for making you wait for too long!**

 **Anyway the next chapter will be a little bit longer than before, hope you could wait for it.**


	10. Thursday (Part 1)

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I last posted, but I hope your still reading this story.**

 **Also my story might become shorter since I can't focus too much on my stories for now.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was morning already, and Tsurugi woke up earlier than usual. After Tsurugi was done stretching in his room he came down towards the kitchen to see Kirino cooking while humming.

"You sure seem energetic and positive today Kirino" Kyosuke said smirking at Kirino.

"Oh! Hello! Good morning Tsurugi-sama!" Kirino said happily walking towards him, kissing him on the lips.

"Ki-Kirino!?" Tsurugi said shocked making him back one step, holding his mouth while blushing.

"Yes?" Kirino answered looking at him in confusion.

"Wh-Why did you do that?!" Tsurugi asked still blushing.

"Did what Tsurugi-sama?" Kirino asked tilting his head at the side.

"You-You know the kiss?!"

"What about the kiss Tsurugi-sama? Didn't you order me to kiss you every morning?" Kirino answered.

"Well, yeah.. but why on the lips?!" Tsurugi asked.

"You don't like it? I thought that's what you want? I'm sorry Tsurugi-sama?" Kirino said bowing in apology. Tsurugi stared Kirino ridiculously.

"Kirino what's wrong? Are you sick do you want to go to the hospital?" Tsurugi asked looking at Kirino's sudden change of behavior.

"What of course not Tsurugi-sama!" Kirino said pouting at Tsurugi, **_pouting_** at Tsurugi.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I acted at you back then so I apologize for my rude behavior, and also I hope you like the food that I cook. Base from what I heard yesterday you like curry food right?" Kirino said smiling warmly at Tsurugi, while Tsurugi's heart felt like his heart it's gonna explode any minute.

"Anyway why don't you sit while I prepare the food Tsurugi-sama" Kirino said dragging Tsurugi to the table making him sit while he prepares the food. Not only did Kirino served him the food but he's also the one who put food in his plate like a maid should and Tsurugi could only stare in bewilderment at the change of his sempai.

"Se-sempai" Tsurugi blushed when Kirino took the spoon on his plate and served it to him.

"Say ahh, Tsurugi-sama" Kirino said and Tsurugi did what he was told.

"Mmmhhhmmm..." Tsurugi said at the deliciousness of the food, it's the best curry that he ever tasted in his life.

"Aaahhh..." and Kirino fed him again until Tsurugi was satisfied. As Kirino started cleaning the dishes Tsurugi was in the living room relaxing for a while, he thought that this is the best day that ever happened in his life.

"Oh! Almost forgot Tsurugi-sama, we don't have morning practice today Shindou texted everyone already" Kirino said to Tsurugi and just when he thought that his day couldn't get any worse when he look at his cellphone he didn't see any text at all.

 _'Why that bastard?!'_ and a vein appeared on Tsurugi's appeared and he look angrily at his cellphone.

"Tsurugi-sama what's wrong?" Kirino asked looking at Tsurugi's irritating face.

"No, nothing's wrong sempai" smiling at Kirino hiding his irritation.

"Oh, ok then any way we better start changing soon" Kirino said and both went to their rooms to change.

At School

"Good morning Kirino/-sempai" both Shindou and Kariya greeted.

"Good morning, you two" Kirino greeted.

"No good morning for me? I'm hurt" Tsurugi said touching his heart as if he's in pain.

"Tsk!" both just glared at him.

"Stop that!" Kirino chided at the two, both looked at him in shock.

"But Kirino/-sempai-!" the two tried to reason.

"No buts, apologize or else I won't talk to either of you for a whole week" and both look at Tsurugi incredulously, while the latter just smirk wrapping his arms around Kirino's shoulder.

"Well..?" Kirino said looking at them, waiting for them to apologize.

"Were...So..sor..sorry.." they said and glared at Tsurugi's victorious smirk.

"Also stop glaring!" Krino added.

"But.. but Kirino.. What happened? Why are you acting like this?" Shindou asked in bewilderment.

"Well, that's because Tsurugi's a nice person that's why" and both paled.

"WHAT?!" They looked at Kirino then back at Tsurugi than back at Kirino then at Tsurugi again.

""What did you do to him!?" Shindou asked unbelievably.

"Geeze! Enough already!" Kirino shouted, and pulled Tsurugi away and both were dumbfounded at Kirino's action.

As Kirino dragged Tsurugi towards the school, the two looked at wide eye with mouth gaping at the sudden change of attitude in Kirino. Tsurugi looked behind towards them and for one last time gave them his victory smirk putting one of his arms on Kirino's shoulder before turning back.


	11. Thursday (Part 2)

**Sorry for making you guys wait for long**

 **This is going to be a little short, hope you bare with me**

* * *

As time pass for the day everything was going well for Tsurugi. Not only did Kirino choose his side when Shindou and Kariya were irritating him Kirino made them apologize to him and if things couldn't get any better Kirino wasn't talking to the two no matter how much the two tried to talk to him.

"I told you apologize to Tsurugi, without glaring at him and everything will be good" Kirino repeated at them crossing his arms.

"But Kirino we didn't even do anything to him" Shindou reasoned, irritated that he has to apologize to someone like Tsurugi.

"For once I agree with Shindou-sempai, Kirino-sempai" Kariya said pouting at him, Kirino sighed and shook his head.

"Listen if you can't do at least something as apologizing then forget it. I will not talk to you guys" Kirino said in a firm voice and started walking away from the two.

Tsurugi smirked at the reaction of the two, both of them were pale and sad and couldn't believe at what's happening. Tsurugi walked behind them and putted both of his hand on the two's shoulder.

"Want to say something Shindou-sempai? Kariya?" Tsurugi asked feigning innocence and the two glared at him which he didn't care.

"Shut up! I don't know what you did to him but I will find out!" Shindou said in an irritating voice and walked away grumpily.

"Listen here Tsurugi, just because you made Kirino-sempai on your side doesn't mean you have to be comfortable. _'When people is at their lowest guard that's when_ _others attack them'_ , so I'll be careful if I were you I wouldn't be comfortable too much" Kariya warned and walked away too.

 **Lunch break**

"Here say ah, Tsurugi-sama" Kirino said as Tsurugi did what he was told. Both of them were alone at the at the side of the buiklding and Kirino is feeding Tsurugi.

"Do you like it?" Kirino asked curiously.

"Yes" Tsurugi answered and opened his mouth again and Kirino spoon fed him again.

"So... Kirino-sempai" Tsurugi called making Kirino looked at him.

"Yes?" Kirino asked.

"You really aren't going to talk to the two?" Tsurugi asked curiously.

"Yeah, for now I don't want to talk to them until they say sorry to _**my master**_ " Kirino said smiling playfully at Tsurugi who blushed at the statement and looked down at the floor.

"Kirino-sempai" Tsurugi groaned at Kirino's teasing attitude.

"Pfft! You look cute when you you blush, you know that" Kirino added and Tsurugi put a hand to cover his face who's color is of the same shade of an apple.

"Please.. Stop teasing me, Kirino-sempai"

"Eeehhh... why not, Tsurugi-sama?" Kirino asked feigning innocence tilting his head at the side.

"Ki-Kirino-sempai" not handling the cuteness, he suddenly kissed Kirino at the lips.

"Mmmhhh! Tsu-Tsurugi-sama!"clutching his shirt and closed his eyes. After a while of not breathing, Kirino couldn't handle it anymore and started pushing Tsurugi off.

"Hmph! Cant breathe!... Stop!... Wait! Tsurugi!" Kirino shouted forcefully pushing Tsurugi off of him. But Tsurugi didn't listen and just continued his assault.

"Get off of him!" Someone shouted angrily pulling Tsurugi off of Kirino.

"What the-?!" Tsurugi was shocked as he was puled off on Kirino and was thrown to the ground.

"Just because Kirino's been nice to you doesn't mean you have any right to violate him! Especially if he doesn't even want to!" Shindou shouted angrily, standing in front of Kirino and glaring darkly at Tsurugi.

Before Tsurugi could say something in defend Shindou carried Kirino bridal making him yelp, leaving Tsurugi alone shock at what happened still processing at the event.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Wai-wait! Wait Shindou!Put me down!" Kirino said as he struggled to be put down and Shindou did.

"Wha-what were you doing in the rooftop?!" Kirino asked embarrassingly, not looking at Shindou in the eyes.

"I was just walking by when I heard you" Shidnou answered angrily.

"Right... and it just so happens that when you walked by at the side of the building?" Kirino said not believing Shindou a bit.

"Yes" making Kirino's eyes roll.

""Ouch!" "stop lying, baka-Shin!" Kirino said hitting Shindou in the head making him cringe.

""Kirino!" Shindou called.

"And put me down, before someone sees us" Kirino stated irritatingly.

"Fine.." Shindou agreed even though he wants to disagree. Carrying Kirino like that makes him feel like his ** _hero_** saving and protecting him from the **_villains_** , like in the fairy tale books.

"So..." Kirino saaid looking at him expectantly, now that he's standing.

"So... what?" Shindou asked, although he has an idea of what he meant.

"Sigh... So what were you really doing there?" Kirino asked.

"I was searching for you since Sangoku-sempai's looking for you" Shindou answered truthfully.

"Right... and you happened to know where we were because..." Kirino pried.

"Knowing Tsurugi he would picked a place where there is less people better yet a place where no one is around" Shindou answered shrugging.

"Why didn't you just say to Sangoku-sempai that I was busy or something" Kirino answered.

"And then what suffer to his curious questions, and by the way Tenma and the other first years are with him at the rooftop" Shindou answered not knowing what to answer to his sempai and kouhai's questions, because knowing them they already knows something strange is happening between the three.

"Oh.." understanding what Shindou's trying to say, knowing them they'll ask non stop until they got the answer that they got. Just thinking about it made Kirino shiver.

"And besides it's already obvious from the start because your not by my side, it won't be long enough before they start asking questions" Shindou explained.

"I guess, you do have a point there" Kirino agreed.

"So..." Shindou said.

"So... what?" Kirino asked curiously.

"Sigh... what's the plan? As much as I don't want to break the deal if this continues..." Shindou didn't continue but Kirino already understood what he meant.

"I'll... try talking to Tsurugi about this then... but... don't expect too much" Shindou nodded grimly. It was quiet for a while until Kirinomade a sound

"Aaarrggghhhh! NNNOOO!" Shindou was shocked and looked worriedly at his friend.

"Kirino what's wrong!?" Shindou asked in a panicked voice holding Kirino's shoulder.

"I forgot! I shouldn't be talking to you until you apologize to Tsurugi!" Kirino said in an irritating manner.

"Oh..." Shindou said remembering about the incident.

"Shindou! Apologize to Tsurugi right now or else I will let you suffer alone in the questionings of our friends and teammates!" Kirino said in a determined voice looking at him seriously.

"Eehh... EEEHHH!" Shindou said looking shocked at Kirino as if he was a crazy person.

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR ONLY ADDING A NEW CHAPTER NOW! YOU SEE NOT ONLY DID I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY LAPTOP BUT I HAD PROBLEMS WITH THE CONNECTION! I WAS REALLY PLANNING ON ADDING CHAPTERS THIS CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR BUT AS I SAID I'M HAVING PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW!**

 **ALSO I'M ADDING NEW CHAPTERS ON MY OTHER STORIES IN WATTPAD! SUPER DUPER SORRY!**

 **I PROMISE YOU THOUGH THAT I PLAN ON FINISHING THIS STORY, IT'S JUST THAT UPDATE FROM NOW ON WILL BE REALLY REALLY SLOW!**

 **SORRY AGAIN MY DEAR READERS!**


	12. Thursday (Part 3)

**Hey guys, how are you doing?**

 **Sorry if I only updated now, vacation just started you see and I'm still busy even now**

 **But don't worry I won't neglect any longer!**

* * *

' _I cannot believe I'm actually going to do this'_ Shindou thought as he was walking on a hallway towards the soccer club. Classes have already ended and the students were starting to go to their clubrooms.

He could not believe that his best friend was serious when he told him and Kariya that they better apologize to Tsurugi for the things that they did to him _when_ it should be the other way around.

After all who was the one who destroyed the old soccer club? Who was the one who made their team suffer? Wasn't it Tsurugi?! For Kirino to side with him he has no idea what happened to the two and it irritates him knowing that Kirino and Tsurugi are both hiding something.

As he was thinking deeply he didn't notice the person in front of him and bumped into him. He was going to apologize when the said person was also in a foul mood.

"Hey! Watch where you're-!" the person stopped when he saw who bumped into him.

"Kariya"

"Shindou-sempai" the two were quiet for a while, before Kariya started to speak again resuming their walk.

"Looks like Kirino-sempai's still with Tsurugi" Kariya stated looking to the side noticing Shindou's irritated face.

"Yeah, he's serious about it" Shindou said angrily.

"Tsk! Can't believe it! I don't think I could ever say sorry to a guy like him" Kariya said.

"I know, but I don't think we do have a choice, because I'm sure Kirino won't talk to us until we apologize to Tsurugi" Shindou said, he calmed down a little bit.

"Surely you don't believe that what he said, about him not talking to us" Kariya said hopefully.

"Actually he can knowing him once he already stated or start something he won't back down or give up easily, that's the type of person he is" Shindou stated knowingly.

"You yourself should know that better than anyone else, especially after all the things that you did to him you're lucky that he still thinks of you as friend" Shindou continued, looking at Kariya in the face to see his reaction. Kariya's face was blanked showing no such things as emotions.

"Yeah I know, I know how kind he could be he's like a merciful angel forgiving you even if you don't deserve it" Kariya said with such a gentle voice and a determined face, remembering about the awful things he did to him and yet he could still forgive him for those horrible times.

"I guess we really don't have a choice here huh" Kariya stated.

"No we don't" Shindou agreed.

"So where are you guys going to meet up?" Kariya said tagging along, since if he wants to be able to talk to Kirino again he has to apologize Tsurugi first.

… **..**

"Kariya?!" Kirino called shocked, not expecting for him to show up. Tsurugi was just leaning on the tree looking at them.

"Well, yeah… you want us to apologize to _him_ right?" Kariya said rolling his eyes. Kirino smiled at them and Tsurugi walked up to them.

"You want to say something to me?" smiling innocently and the two tried their _very_ best to not show their irritated faces especially since Kirino is just a little bit behind Tsurugi.

"Yes…" the two answered controlling their voices.

"Sigh… Look we're very sorry for being _rude_ to you lately" Shindou started.

"We… didn't… mean to be _rude_ to you… it's just… that… lately, you've been… hogging Kirino-sempai to yourself! Ouch!" Kariya yelped as Shindou stabbed Kairya on the side, while the other glared at him.

"I am not _jealous_ you idiot!" Shindou whispered glaring at Kariya who was also glaring back.

"I didn't say were _jealous_!" Kariya retorted back.

"That's what exactly what it means you idiot!" Shindou answered back, before Kariya could retort back.

"You guys do know that I could hear you, right?" Tsurugi smirked at them amusingly. While Kirino looked at them in curiosity not hearing what the two were whispering about. The two tried their best to hide their blush.

"A… anyway, what he meant is that… um… you should spend more time with your friends Tenma and the other first years and give Kirino some space" Shindou continued.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Kariya whispered angrily glaring at Shindou.

"What! What are you talking about?!" Shindou whispered back glaring at Kariya.

"You'll be hogging Kirino-sempai to yourself then!" Kariya retorted obviously jealous.

"And again I can hear you, you know" Tsurugi said letting his presence known to the two.

"Again as we were saying before we are very sorry for being rude to you, we didn't mean to… act like that towards you" Shindou stated.

"So we're very sorry" Kariya completed and the bowed.

"Hhhmmm…Let me think…" Tsurugi said even if the two of them were bowing, they could tell that Tsurugi was smirking down at them and they can feel the mocking glare sent at their bowed heads. The two had an irritated face and is trying their best to not glare at him.

"Hhhmmm…." Tsurugi acted like he was thinking when in truth he's just happy at the state of the two.

"Tsurugi I think that's enough" Kirino said walking beside Tsurugi.

"I don't know about that, sempai" Tsurugi said looking at the two enjoying their state.

"Tsurugi, please" Kirino said leaning towards Tsurugi kissing him on the cheeks, Tsurugi tried his very best not to blush but failed to do it.

"Fine I forgive you" Tsurugi said and walked pass the two bowing boys.

"Whew! For a second there I thought he won't forgive us" Kariya said looking at the path that Tsurugi walked.

"Well, at least he forgave us" Shindou said relieved.

"Woah!" the two boys were shocked when they felt something heavy behind their back, showing two arms each from their shoulders, they looked between them to see Kirino happy.

"Kirino/-sempai!" the two called shocked at his reaction.

"Thanks you guys!" Kirino said happily kissing both of them in the cheek making the two of them blush. Kirino let go and started walking away.

"You two! You better hurry up or you'll be late in practice!" Kirino called not stopping. A few more minutes, the two looked at each other and became more embarrassed then looked away and started running towards the clubroom catching up with Kirino.

* * *

 **So that's it! For this chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as possible so if you'll excuse me**

 **Good bye!**


	13. Friday(Part 1)

**Hey guys! How's it going? I know it's been such a long time since I've last posted a new chapter….. and no excuse could ever be reasonable for not updating this.**

 **Truth be told you see this story should have been discontinued, but as a reader I really hate it when a good story gets discontinued. In all honesty I really don't think this story is really that good. Not only did I lose all motivation on writing this but I also lost the notebook where the plots were written so I'm having a hard time on thinking what to do next especially since it seems that everything's all good (for me)…. I don't know if you'll like this chapter to be honest but I hope that I made you happy for writing this one.**

* * *

"Tsurugi-sama wake up the foods ready" Kirino said sitting at the edge of the bed close to Tsurugi's face while waking him up.

"Hhhmmm…. I don't want to, leave me alone…" Tsurugi answered rolling on the opposite side facing the wall his back is on Kirino. Kirino pouted at him until an idea struck and smirk at Tsurugi's direction.

"Come on Tsurugi-sama, get out of the bed alread already please~" Kirino said in a soft voice, putting both of his arm in between Tsurugi's head leaning on him.

"No, make me" Tsurugi answered to bored to go to school.

"Is that a challenged Tsurugi-sama?" Kirino asked looking at him unbelievably, while Tsurugi snorted at his question, as if he can make him get out of bed. What he didn't notice is that Kirino is getting closer and closer.

"Please~" Kirino said in a soft whisper near his ear which made him shiver unconsciously.

He opened his eyes and turned around towards Kirino when their face was so close and he blushed. Before he could say anything else Kirino suddenly kissed him out of nowhere which widened his eyes and unconsciously hugged Kirino from the waist while Kirino put his hands on Tsurugi's head holding him.

"Mmm…" both were moaning and panting and holding each other close, Tsurugi's hands already started roaming on Kirino's body.

Kirino started inching away from Tsurugi's touch while Tsurugi wanted more and followed Kirino slowly his eyes closed as he let his lips roam on Kirino's lips, neck, and ear, not noticing that they were moving to indulge at what he's doing. He only stopped when Kirino put his hands on Tsurugi's lips and when he opened his eyes Kirino was grinning at him.

"I win" He said not taking of his grinning face. Tsurugi blinked a few times and slowly realized that he was out of his bed and is standing, he is shocked and quiet not knowing what to say.

"Ahahahaha! You should see your face Tsurugi-sama hahaha!" Kirino teased letting him go and walking out towards the door, while Tsurugi stood there in shock.

"Again foods ready, be quick or I'm going ahead" blinking one eye at him and giggling on the way out. After he was gone Tsurugi's face was blushing, he put both of his hands on his face covering it and slowly sat down at his bed.

 _'What the heck just happened?!'_ Tsurugi thought not understanding what was happening. One minute he was sleeping on his bed the next second Kirino was kissing him then he was already standing, _standing!_ Without him noticing it, is that even possible? And why is his heart beating so fast? After a few seconds of thinking he stood up and went down stairs to eat.

"Well look who came down and here I thought I have to eat by myself and leave you alone for the rest of the day" Kirino teased, preparing Tsurugi's foods. Kirino started feeding Tsurugi, while Tsurugi's heart was still beating fast and was staring at Kirino.

"Is there something on my face?" Kirino asked noticing his stare.

"No-nothing" Tsurugi answered quickly while stuttering looking down his face is starting to get warmth of embarrassment because Tsurugi Kyosuke the so called cool and bad boy at school does not stutter, while Kirino just raised an eyebrow at him and just nodded his head.

After they were done eating Kirino took the used utensils and started washing the dishes, while doing that Tsurugi is just staring at his back. Doing everything he can to not go there and harass him, but just staring at him, at his body, that slim body with a perfect curve, and that smooth legs, and that beautiful face no wonder people thinks his a girl and before he notices it he is already behind Kirino. Blushing ashamed at himself for not being able to control himself better, but before he could get away Kirino back was leaning on his chest and he's sure that Kirino could hear the thump of his heart because for every second that they are touching his heartbeat was getting louder and louder.

"Yes? Do you _need_ or _want_ something Tsurugi-sama" Kirino asked continuing his job.

 _Teasing,_ Kirino was definitely teasing Tsurugi and as much as Tsurugi hates it, it was working as his hands started to wrap them around Kirino's waist, while his lips started biting Kirino's ear licking it, then started to go down towards his neck while his hands roam at his stomach and hips.

"Mmm… Tsurugi-sama~" Kirino moaned, looking at sideways towards Tsurugi kissing him, they separated so Kirino turned around to kiss him directly on the lips. Tsurugi's hands were on his Kirino's ass and pinched it.

"Mmmm! Tsurugi-sama!" Kirino called but not stopping him and just wrapped his arms around his necks as Tsurugi continued to assault him, while he just keeps on moaning, until he has to push him off gently which the latter did, both were panting and red in the face. After a few minutes of calming down, Tsurugi looked at Kirino in the eyes looking seriously.

"Kirino-sempai" Tsurugi called.

"Yes Tsurugi-sama?" Answered Kirino, looking back at him.

"Is that you?" Tsurugi asked seriously, while Kirino has a blank face.

"Huh?" looking at him in confusion.

"You're acting weird, that's why" Tsurugi stated staring at him.

"Weird how?" Kirino asked.

"You kissed me on the lips this morning – "

"Because you ordered it"

"And then you teased me – with well your body and…and… anyway your acting really weird is all" Tsurugi stated looking down knowing he has a blushing face.

"Ahahaha! You're so cute you know that Tsurugi – sama" Kirino stated grinning at Tsurugi's state.

"Well ok… the reason that I'm doing this is because I was just really happy at what happened yesterday. Although I know that nothing really changed much I feel like there's a tiny hope that you could get along with everyone and that everyone will like you more" Kirino stated smiling up at him.

"Seriously?!" Tsurugi asked incredulously widening his eyes at Kirino, while the latter just nodded his head.

"Wow, you're an idiot sempai" Tsurugi bluntly said, which irritated Kirino knocking him in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Tsurugi asked letting go to hold his head.

"I'm still your sempai idiot! Anyway get ready, will be leaving in a few minutes" Kirino stated turning around at him continuing his work.

* * *

 **Anyway, I'm glad that you all have wanted me to continue this story. The good news is I made a new plot for this story although it will deviate from the original plot I hope you would still like it. And at the very end of this story I have something I need to tell you all if you are still reading this till the very end.**

 **Thank you KuRiCo, SanaRan, and Belle for not giving up hope on my story and of course to the other readers who's still waiting for me to finish this story.**


	14. Friday (Part 2)

**Hey everyone! As you can see I'm posting new chapters as soon as I can since I've noticed that it's already Friday in my story so I thought why not finish it instead of discontinuing it, after all there's just three more days before it ends.**

 **So the good news is I'll try to post new chapters again especially now that I have a plot I just hope you like it.**

* * *

Kirino and Tsurugi were already inside the school campus heading towards the clubroom when someone called out to Kirino behind their back.

"Kirino!" Shindou shouted gaining their attention, Kirino stopped making Tsurugi stopped beside him.

"Good morning Kirino" Shindou greeted as he catch up, standing beside Kirino.

"Good morning Shindou" Kirino greeted back smiling at him.

"Cough! Good morning Shindou-sempai" Tsurugi greeted smiling coldly, looking at him in an irritating face.

"Good morning too Tsurugi" Shindou greeted smiling forcefully at him they glared for a while before turning their heads on opposite direction, the three continued walking towards their club rooms.

As they enter the clubroom some of them look in their direction to see who are the new comers and were shock at what they see. Tsurugi and Shindou entered the room at the same time and that there were no tension surrounding them, as they change clothes some were taking a peek at them and couldn't believe that for once the two are acting civilized around each other and ignoring one another.

And as they started practicing everything is still normal unlike the last time, Shindou is still barking orders but with less tension and concentrates more with helping his teammates improve their movements and techniques, Tsurugi who prefers playing individually plays more openly with his teammates and assists them, all in all everything was returning to normal. Kirino along with some others were stretching on the side lines watching the two teams play it off while they were waiting for their coach who wasn't there yet.

"Looks like everything's resolved between you guys" Kurama stated gaining Kirino's attention, seeing that some of them were watching the play between the two and noticed the change.

"Yeah, you could say it like that" Kirino shrugged and just watched while stretching. The heavy tension was gone and the seriousness of the two on the field weren't that suffocating, and everyone was glad about it.

"Not sounding to be eavesdropping but what happened?" Hamano butted in.

"Nothing really, they just accepted each other's attitude and made a truce" Kirino explained not wanting to into further details less he gets more questions.

"Really? I don't believe it" Hamano stated not believing a word he said as he look at the two.

"It's the truth Hamano believe it or not they'll tolerate each other's presence for the sake of the team" Kirino stated shaking his head at him.

"Shindou I'll believe but Tsurugi? No way" Hamano insisted raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, Tsurugi's not that bad. Yes, he could sometimes be mean and cold towards us but he deeply loves soccer just as much as we do if not much more, and besides his changing for the better I mean look his passing the ball towards his teammates and assisting them" Kirino defended focusing on Tsurugi's play.

"Can't deny that fact" Hamano agreed watching Tsurugi's play closely.

"Sometimes people hide their kindness in cold attitudes and harsh words, simply because they don't want to be disappointed by things" Kirino continued as he looked at his teammates who stopped stretching to look at him because of what he just said. Kirino moved his head staring at them one by one in the eyes then his eyes landed on Kariya and lingered longer and gave him a small smile at his direction which in turn making Kariya blush and turn away.

"From the looks of it, you've become pretty close to Tsurugi this past few days" Daichi stated smiling at Kirino, impressed by his words.

"Well… yeah, they opened my eyes as the saying goes 'don't judge a book by its cover' and that's true" looking at Kariya who was staring at him again and smiled which the latter blushed and smiled awkwardly in his direction, Kirino then looked Tsurugi's direction and smiled more.

"Coach!" the managers called as they saw him getting closer to them.

"Sorry for being late you guys, I see that you guys are still focused even when I'm gone" Endou said proudly looking at their determined faces while training.

"Group yourselves into two and since were missing some members the others will not participate" Endou stated looking at his players. Some went into the fields the other's continued stretching or training with the ball.

"I'm glad that everything's all right between you three" Endou said near Kirino as he watched his players in the field.

"Yeah me too I'm glad" Kirino agreed smiling at the two as they play on the field.

"You know Kirino I met a lot of people as I grew up, some were just as mean as Kariya others were just as cruel as Tsurugi but just because they're like that doesn't mean that they don't have kindness in their heart" Endou explained as he remember things from his past.

"Sometimes they just need people to understand them…. Well more precisely people who will accept them for who they are no matter the circumstances" Endou finished and started walking towards the managers, not leaving his eyes off at his players in the field while shouting instructions.

 **Lunch Time**

The hallways were full of students, everyone wanting to get out of the classroom to buy foods in the cafeteria, and some went to look for a spot to eat outside with their friends. There was a particular group of students that were hanging at the rooftop of the school building.

"Sorry were late" Hayami apologized as he, Hamano, and Kurama entered the school's rooftop.

"It's alright" Kirino reassured them, seating along with Shindou, Nishiki, and the other second years.

"Kirino, you're here?!" Hamano said shocked.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kirino asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"What I mean is that shouldn't you be with Tsurugi?" Hamano questioned.

"Kariya and Shindou talked to him to spend time with the other first years" Kirino answered, as they started eating.

"And he agreed?!" Hamano and Hayami asked in shocked, not believing it.

"Yeah he did" Kirino answered smiling at them.

 **Flashback**

As soon as training ended everyone went inside the clubroom to change but Tsurugi was stopped by Shindou and Kariya. Kirino seeing this went back to them knowing that he will be the subject of their talk.

"They're getting suspiscous" Shindou said.

"They're pressuring me for answers" Kariya said.

"So? Why should I care? Tell them you don't know because I'm sure you really don't know anything" Tsurugi answered, crossing his arm on his chest.

"You think we haven't done that? They haven't stopped asking me even when I told them I don't know anything"

"Look I could careless of what happens in your group, it's the last day already and I am not going to waste it just because the others wouldn't stop prying on you guys" Tsurugi answered irritatingly.

"Listen I –" before Shindou could continue Kirino spoke.

"What's going on here?" Kirino asked looking at the three.

"Nothing" The three answered.

"This two jealous boys wants to lessen my time with you… as always" which made the other two irritated at the accusation.

"For your information I am not jealous. If I am jealous then I shouldn't be saying that I want you to spend time with you and the other first years!" Kariya answered irritatingly.

"Listen I only have two and a half day to be with sempai and I am not going to agree on your selfish wimps!" Tsurugi retorted back.

"You think we don't know that? Look we–" and the three continued bantering at each other which made Kirino irritated at them. If this keeps up they'll be late for their classes.

"Ok guys! Enough! You two go on ahead I'll talk to Tsurugi" Kirino ordered letting the other two go while he and Tsurugi stay to talk.

"Ok what's really wrong?" Kirino asked seriously looking straight at him.

"Tsk! It's the damn whole club they want to split us up!" Tsurugi answered annoyed, while Kirino raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"Ok back up, why don't you explain to me what Kariya and Shindou told you?" Kirino asked calmly holding Tsurugi's hand.

"Well Shindou told me that the second years were getting suspicious and the first years want to hang out with me, and I literally don't care what everyone thinks because I only have three more days with you" Tsurugi explained irritatingly.

"Why don't we do it?" Kirino suggested and before Tsurugi could argue Kirino leaned in his face and spoke near his ear.

"Of course there's a reward if you agree" Kirino said in a sultry voice which made Tsurugi shiver unconsciously and his cheeks were tainted with tint red.

"Please" leaning away and looking at him in the eye with mischievousness and Tsurugi nodded not knowing what to do or say.

"Thank you!" Kirino thanked happily wrapping his arms around his neck because of joy and kissed him on the lips.

"We should go class will be starting soon" Kirino said not looking behind him.

* * *

 **So yeah it's super short not really what I intended, anyway hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **I know nothing happened here too much sorry.**


End file.
